warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Rushmore Rumble
"Rushmore Rumble" is the first part of the 26th episode of the second season in Dexter's Laboratory, which first aired on February 11, 1998. Summary Dexter and Mandark bring the Mount Rushmore heads of George Washington and Abraham Lincoln to life. Plot We enter the episode watching an old documentary on Mount Rushmore. After it ends, it reveals to be what the kids at Huber Elementary are watching. Phillips Luzinsky comes up and asks if there are any questions. A nervous kid named Timmy asks what would happen if two kid geniuses brought the heads of Mount Rushmore to life and got in a fight with each other with them. He tells him that, that is quite impossible but Dexter corrects him and tells him how it could happen. Mandark overhears this and starts writing down how he can do this. Then he stops and asks Dexter if he needed to use bipolar appendages for it and he tells him that it is actually tripolar. Then Mandark finishes writing it down and starts laughing. Later back at home, Dexter is planting a cherry tree in the backyard and then a giant stone axe comes down and chops it in half. Dexter looks up and sees Mandark there on a giant stone George Washington. He says that he used the information he said in class earlier to do this and now he was going to destroy him. Dexter runs back inside the house screaming and he passes by Dee Dee. Dexter goes into his laboratory and Mandark smashes through the ceiling with the statue and starts destroying things. Dexter doesn't know what to do until Dee Dee comes up and she flips a penny at him. Detxer catches it and it lands on heads which is of Abraham Lincoln which gives him an idea. Dexter kisses Dee Dee on the cheeck and runs off. Dexter gets into a hawk jet and flies off to Mount Rushmore and takes control over Abraham Lincoln and brings it to life and then he goes back to stop Mandark. When he gets there, Dexter and Mandark get into a fight using the two stone presidents to fight. The two of them are too evenly matched and then all of a sudden, George Washington and Abraham Lincoln start talking and they admit that they are too evenly matched. They both start having minds of their own and they dicide to stop fighting. They take Dexter and Mandark off of them and they walk away. Dexter and Mandark start yelling at them telling them to come back and help them fight but they don't listen. Later, at Timmy's house, Timmy's Mom tells him to go play outside. Timmy asks if it's safe and she tells him of course it is. Then, Timmy runs outside and starts playing with toy cars, then Abraham Lincoln and George Washington walk by. Timmy screams at the top of his lungs and he runs back inside and slams the door and then the episode ends. Cast Home Video releases Development Trivia Errors Cultural References Notes Episode Connections Production Notes References Category:Television episodes Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Dexter's Laboratory episodes